Kissing Jagger continued
by SamoaCookie
Summary: The continuing story to Kissing Jagger. RavenXJagger fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Kissing Jagger (continued)**

**Do to popular demand I am extending my one shot of Kissing Jagger. I hope you'll think it's as good as the first one.**

Chapter one: Thirsty

Raven's dream

Raven stood alone and cold, all around her darkness and white smoky mist swirled and danced into endless oblivion. Where was she? Was she dead? One thing was for certain she was alone. Then a faint echo of footsteps could be heard drawing nearer. Squinting her eyes, Raven could make out a shape. When it finally came into focus the goth grinned widely, it was Alexander! The handsome vampire smiled kindly and held out his hand to her.

"Alexander I'm so glad to see you!" she shouted as she dashed towards her immortal love. Suddenly a strong grip grabbed her wrist and pulled her back, spinning around wildly Raven's smile plummeted when she saw Jagger holding her back.

"Where do you think you're going Raven?" he sneered.

Raven growled and started to struggle gallantly out of Jagger's claw-like hands "Let me go you freak, Alexander help me!!" she screamed desperately.

Alexander made to move, Jagger raised his free hand in a stopping motion. "I don't think so my old friend. I bit her so now she's all mine and not yours."

"No Alexander save me!" Raven shouted as the form dissipated

Jagger grasped the wailing girl by her shoulders and spun her around to face him. Grinning a wiley and triumphant smile, he hissed. "He should've made you a vampire while he had the chance…that way I wouldn't have been able to snatch you away so easily, what a foolish mistake on his part, don't you agree?"

Everything slowly began to fade and spin as Jagger broke out into a fit of hysterical laughter.

End Raven's dream

An uncomfortable dryness in her mouth shook Raven out of her fevered dreams. The pain in her neck had long since subsided, and had healed into a barely noticeable scar.

The first thing Raven saw was the lid of Jagger's coffin, who of which was still snoozing, blissfully unaware that the pretty goth had fully awakened.

"I gotta get out of here before he wakes up again" Raven thought to herself.

This was easier said then done since the vampire's arm was still pinning her close to his lithe body. With baited breath Raven slowly and carefully shifted Jagger's pale limb over to rest on his chest.

Letting that breath escape, Raven now a bit more confident lifted the lid making a slight creaking noise that made her cringe.

Finally free of the confining space of the coffin, the newly born vampire didn't waste any time in making a bee-line for the elevator she and her fellow goth had previously descended. Slumping against the cold metal walls, Raven held her head in her hands, for now ignoring the thirst that was steadily growing in intensity.

"I must be the biggest idiot that has ever walked the planet, how could I let that blood-sucking bastard do this to me!" she growled angrily, irritating her sandy throat.

Flashback/ Raven's p.o.v

_"You don't know do you?" I challenged. I backed away from him, stepping on a map._

"_But you knew enough about my Romanian friend to come to the Coffin Club and ask for him," he said, approaching me again._

_"I don't know anything—"_

"_Then why do you want to find him?" he whispered softly in my ear as he gently stroked my hair off my shoulder._

"_I must have been mistaken—" I said, looking away from his gaze, wanting to run, but ot being able to move._

_"Really?" he whispered. "He made you feel like his breath was yours," he said, circling me, his words landing softly on the back of my neck._

"_I don't know what you are talking about," I lied, my heart pounding in my chest._

"_That your flesh and his are one," he said, as his lips gently caressed the nape of my neck._

_I could barely speak, my heart racing, the map crinking underneath my boot._

_"What do you say I make our flesh as one?"_

_I suddenly felt Jagger sink his teeth in._

End Flashback

Running he pale fingertips over the place of where Jaggers' fangs pierced her skin, Raven began to cry "Alexander" she croaked "I…I'm sorry…so sorry," hot tears trickled down her pretty face as the beat of techno music grew louder.

Back down in the basement, Jagger peeked his green eye open to find that his prize was no longer there. Opening up the the coffin lid, the young vampire yawned loudly, revealing his razor sharp canines.

"Poor little thing" he mused "She must be starving by now" laying back down with his hands behind his head, Jagger pondered his next move "I guess I'll go collect her after she has something to drink". An sly smirk spread across his handsome face.

Raven

The Coffin Club's elevator doors dinged open and a dazed Raven stumbled out, the maddening thirst was becoming unbarable to the newborn vamp.

"No!" she screamed in her mind "Not here, I gotta get out of here before I totally snapped!" Everyone knows a hungry newborn vampire plus a dark nightclub packed with unsuspecting people equals disaster.

"Quick…I gotta get away quick!" the increasingly maddening vamp chanted under her breath.

Not looking where she was going, Raven missed the last two steps causing her to loose her balance. She would've fallen if the person in front hadn't caught her.

"Hey are you o.k.? Oh hey I remember you!" the stranger said happily. Opening her eyes, it took a minute for Raven to realize who had caught her.

"Primus…Oh I'm sorry I tripped down the stairs." The friendly Marilyn Manson look-a-like smiled kindly and said,

"Yeah you got to be careful Raven or you might hurt yourself you know". But Raven wasn't listening, being so close to Primus and the fresh blood rushing through his veins finally made the new vamp snap. Cupping his pale face, Raven sniffed Primus's neck hungrily, inside her, a voice shouted "Stop!" Aware of what she was about to do, Raven released the Marilyn Manson look-a-like.

"S-sorry" she muttered before making a break for the black coffin shaped door.

Bursting out into the night Raven had no clue where she was going, she just had to escape, so on she ran.

End Chapter.


	2. Chapter 2: Never go in allies

Chapter two: Never go in allies

**so recently my acting class got back from a state competition, we won third place over all and I guess that wasn't bad but the judges comments were so nasty. For a moment I thought Simon Kowl was in the room shish! Seven grade acting? That was seventh grade writing if you ask me. Well, on with the story.**

Dashing head on in an unfamiliar part of Hipsterville, Raven Madison ducked into an alley. The local rats that were out on their nightly forage scampered away from the sudden intrusion, and into the shadows of the sewers below, glancing around to see if she was alone, the exhausted goth dropped to her knees amid the trash filled gap.

"Thirsty…so thirsty…where am I?...Alexander, I need you here" being a vampire wasn't what she imagined it to be, sure Raven expected that she'd have to face drinking the blood of another, but what she didn't bargain for was running all over an unfamiliar town and scared out of her wits. Looking up, she could see the twinkling stars of the universe above. How could they still shine and sparkle as if nothing had changed, while her world was crumbling around her?

Raven's black lips twitched into an ironic smirk "I think I know now, how the Baroness felt when she would gaze at the stars through her window sill." It was true, the Baroness had lost just about everything. Exiled from her Romanian home, loosing her husband in a war, and having her family so far away. The stars must have kept them all connected in a spiritual way, anyone can look at the star after all. A loud echoing voice then resignated from the alley entrance.

"I found you, you whore!" Raven's racing heart quickly slowed to it's normal pace, she knew who the nasty snappish voice belonged to.

Standing up Raven turned around to confirm that she was right. There, standing at the alley entrance standing in the light of a street lamp stood Poison, Primus's jealous girlfriend. Tonight she was dressed in a shiny black pleather mini skirt, a grey tube top, and a pleather jacket to match it.

"Why is it that every time I turn my back you got your little harpy hands all my boyfriend?!" the angry emo girl vented stomping towards Raven.

Do to her strong thirst, Raven remained silent under Poison's strings of incoherent rants and curses, she was afraid if she opened her mouth then she might try to bite the girl, though her attitude wasn't helping much. A tiny sting on her cheek brought Raven back to Earth, Poison had punched her in the cheek, it didn't hurt but still!

"Say something you tramp!" she screamed this time knocking Raven over and kicking her repeatedly with her heavy steel toed combat boots, still she said nothing.

"You're nothing but a skanky streetwalking whore and that's-mgh!" just as suddenly as the enraged girls assault started it stopped, Raven peeked through her arms to see what was causing her assailants muffled screams.

Raven's breath caught in her throat, it was Jagger he had found her! The strong male vampire had a firm hand clamped over Poison's, his green and blue eyes were flashing with a deadly aura

"So" his silky voice oozed malice "You think my little song bird was flirting with your man huh?" rolling his gaze from the frightened girl to Raven who'd managed to sit up on her knees, her weakened state was becoming more noticeable, she had to feed.

"Rave look at you, you're a mess." He smiled.

"H-how did you find me?" the beaten girl whispered.

"I'll explain later babe, but for now though let me ice this banshee bitch." In a flash, Jagger snapped Poison's pencil-like neck, her life was over and she didn't even know what hit her. Raven couldn't help but feel at least a little sorry for her.

"Here, get a whiff of this Raven" the red n' white vampire teased slicing the dead girls neck with his sharp fingernails.

Not being able to control her blood lust anymore. Raven leaned in on the enticing red liquid and bit down hungrily. The fresh blood was still warm, and tasted, in Raven's opinion pretty good. She could feel the revitalizing effects as her heated thoughts became clearer and her bruises healed; Jagger who had been leading against the brick wall with a victorious grin, pried the two gently apart.

"You don't want to drink too much since it's your first time" he cooed taking his mate in his arms, he licked the remnants of Raven's meal from the edges of her mouth.

"Get your hands off me Jagger, I hate you!" she shouted jerking away from him.

Now he was mad, Jagger's clamped firmly around Raven's creamy white neck,

"Don't you ever say those words to me, EVER!" Raven whimpered, her black eyes grew wide in terror.

Jagger's blue and green eyes were now a glowing red, his fangs were bared giving the hot vamp a demonic appearance; he releases his stranglehold on Raven's neck.

"Did I scare you my precious bird?" his face was now back to normal, talk about a mood swing "I'm sorry".

Picking up his mate bridal style, Jagger gave a powerful kick to Poison's drained carcass landing it in a trash pile in the alley corner.

"Hmp no one calls my girl a streetwalker, come along love let's go back to the Coffin Club" Raven didn't say anything, she was a bit surprised that they'd gotten back so quickly. Aparrently the alley she had ran into was only two blocks away.

Jagger put Raven down and ushered her inside, it was four A.M. now and the club was empty, except for Romeo who was behind the bar.

"Eh Jagger, I see you are back with your lady friend". The male vampire nodded and hugged his mate playfully.

"Yeah and she's all mine" Raven rolled her eyes, this guy had some nerve.

The night clubs empty space was a lot more erie from when it was packed with Goths and emo kids, the cavernous room amplified their foot steps. Now seated at the bar Romeo sat his rag down and said "So what can I get for you?"

"Two Death sentences please, you know how I like it" Jagger winked, and Raven rolled her eyes again.

"You still haven't answered my question yet" the black haired girl muttered.

"You want to know how I found you?" Raven nodded "It's simple, when a vampire takes a mate for themselves, a telepathic link is forged between the two. So in case something happens to one partner, the other may find them." He said squeezing her hand in a loving gesture.

Raven shook her hand free and held her head, it was starting to ache really bad. Romeo placed the drinks on the counter, Jagger motioned for the bartender to come closer.

"Listen Romeo, I can't have Sterling or his meddling butler messing around with my plans. Do you think maybe we could run some sort of distraction for him until my families jet is prepared?" the bartender rubbed his tired eyes in thought.

"Well I do know a guy, I'll call him and see when he'll be able to get here, when do you leave?"

"It shouldn't take longer than three or four days to get everything ready to move to Bucharest, but I need—" a loud crash and a thud snapped the two out of their conversation,

"RAVEN!"

END CHAPTER


	3. Chapter 3: I'm still here

**Chapter Three3: I'm still here**

**I know I've been negelecting this story something aweful, so when I saw that I only had like one or two chapters, and my redwall story had eight. So here ia my new chapter, please enjoy.**

Jagger Maxwell stood over Raven's sleeping form, a worried frown tatooed on his ghostly pale face.

"My poor Raven" he murmured "don't worry this will pass".

Flashback

"_Raven!Wake up Raven please!" Jagger begged cradling Raven's unconcious body in his arms._

_"Jagger, you turned her didn't you?" Romeo said calmly "All she needs is a good rest, I'm sure"._

_The red n' white haired vampire nodded and stood to his feet. He now knew what was happening, Raven must've had a delayed reaction to the blood and now it was starting to take full effect._

_"Romeo, I'm taking Raven down to my room for a rest. And if there is any way to get Sterling off our trail then please do whatever it takes"._

_"Yes sir"._

Flashback

Raven mumbled in her sleep and rolled onto her side, a smale smile was on her lips.

"Heh she's dreaming" Jagger smiled and ran a hand through her midnight hair.

Just then, the gothic beauties eyes flickered open and she stared abit unfocused up at her sire.

"Mm…you're still here?" she whispered.

Jagger nodded and said "Of course, why wouldn't I be my little song bird?"

Raven's dark eyes teared up and she turned away, the male vampire frowned and cupped her chin to look at him.

"Raven, don't cry; when you are better, I am taking you to Romania to live with me…you'll be happy there". He said soothingly.

Raven sniffed and sat up with the help of Jagger, she turned towards him and tightly embraced him. Jagger blinked in mild surprise, why was Raven acting this way? Burrowing her face into his creamy white neck, she weakly said between sobs "They left me…they always leave me alone sniff, please don't leave me".

"Shh, come on now baby, who left you?" though he had a pretty good idea.

"Everyone did…everyone either hates me or casts me aside like I'm nothing".

"You'll never have to worry about that my little bird, unlike Sterling I never abandon those I love or break a promise".

Raven lifted her head so they were face to face. Watery brown looked sadly into cool blue and green.

"You…won't leave?" Jagger wiped her tear stained cheek with his thumb.

"I'm still here aren't I?"

END CHAPTER

**To be honest I haven't been feeling motivated to write this story but I'll try to do better. Plus my files kept getting corrupted so I'm trying a different Word program. By the way, what exactly is a C2? Well TTFN "tata for now"!**


	4. Chapter 4: Nightmare

Chapter 4: Nightmare

**I apologize for the lengthy absence to this story. I wasn't quite sure how to proceed but now I do. Hope you think it was worth the wait.**

Jagger lay in his open coffin staring up at the dark ceiling of his basement room. Raven had fallen back asleep after her odd little outburst. It was okay though, she needed her rest.

"What time is it anyway?" he wondered whipping out a red and chrome cell phone "Hn…6:00, no wonder I'm starving" the goth vampire groaned heaving his pale body from the sticker clad coffin and walking over to where Raven was sleeping "I'll be back soon" he whispered gently kissing her plump lips "Be good for Romeo while I'm gone okay?"

Jagger stood up and left the basement hideout through the elevator, his hunger was calling it was time to feed.

Tonight Jagger wore a pair of ripped jeans, black sneakers, and a striped black n' white tank top that was skin tight; The night air was pleasant enough, the wind was soft and the sky was cloudy so the moonlight was not too bright, which meant longer and deeper shadows "Look out tastee's cuz here I come" Jagger laughed jumping from the roof tops. Jagger found that this method was better for hunting, it helped ensure there wouldn't be any unexpected surprises. Ah, there was one now, the ideal victim.

A dirty drunk hobo was stumbling his way down the darkened street, pushing a rusted old shopping cart full of cans and trash bags, and bits of card board.

The homeless man continued his staggering gait back to the stinky hovel he called home, it'd been a rough day for panhandling but luckily he'd saved a bottled of hooch for himself. At least he had that to look forward to.

"Mister, hey" a young man's voice sounded behind him. The confused hobo turned to see a pale teenage goth boy grinning with almost a animalistic hunger.

"Whadda you wan' punk?" he was far too drunk to deal with hooligans.

The goth punk didn't say anything, he just stood there smiling until he suddenly lunged with lightning speed and knocked him into the brick wall of a office building. The homeless man tried to scream but Jagger had clamped his mouth firmly closed as he began to literally suck the life from his veins.

When Jagger finished his gruesome meal he let the now unconscious hobo drop onto the sidewalk and leaned against the wall giggling at the tipsy sensation "Hee hee, thank god for blood alcohol" the Maxwell snickered.

Just then, a sound snapped the tipsy vampire out of his drunken giddiness and redirected his attention to the shopping cart.

"Eh?" Jagger rummaged through the cans and cardboard and was greeted by a pair of green eyes "Hmm…".

"Meow?"

**Back in the Coffin Club's basement room**

Raven was still peacefully sleeping when something small, soft, and furry was gently placed near her chest.

"Mm, huh?" the pretty goth girl blinked sleepily to see a black purring kitten rubbing her tiny black body against her face and chest "Oh how cute!" Raven squealed scooping the little cat up and holding her to her chest.

"You actually like the little pest?" Jagger's voice said close by.

Raven swiveled her head to see Jagger sitting in a chair by the couch bed with his chin in his hand and his legs crossed. His green and blue eyes were watching the kitten with a contempt stare.

"Did you get me a kitty Jagger?" Raven asked a bit wide eyed.

"Yeah well…I knew you weren't feeling well, so I figured it'd cheer you up a bit." The white n' red haired vampire mumbled off handedly looking at the wall. Raven couldn't be sure if the room's lighting, her still tired brain, but she could've sworn that Jagger was faintly blushing.

"Thank you Jagger" the black haired girl said giving him a tiny smile "I absolutely love cats!"

"Whatever…Tch the little horror scratched me up good" Jagger grunted inspected the red scratches on his hand and wrists. What he did not expect was for Raven to lean over to plant a kiss on his unsuspecting cheek "only my cheek? Come now show me some love babe" Jagger smirked drawing her closer.

Raven had to hesitate and think about this. Did she really want to kiss the guy who stole her humanity just so he could stick it to the one he despised? But then, she studied the scratches on his hands and wrists, it was clear Jagger didn't get along with animals but he went through the trouble to bring her a cute, cuddly little bundle of joy.

"Well…I suppose one little kiss wouldn't hurt" she decided leaning in and pressing her lips softly against Jagger's eagerly waiting ones.

Jagger smiled into the kiss and reveled in the positive attention he was receiving from his little black bird. Raven's lips were smooth and full and felt like heaven against his own, her petite body wasn't warm or cold, but felt like an early summer's breeze against his body. Soon the two of them would be headed home to Romania, he'd promised she would be happy there and he would do anything to make it so.

Raven let out a squeak when Jagger pushed his tongue past her teeth and gently coaxed hers to play along, she complied shyly because it wasn't quite as unpleasant she thought it would be; soon the need for air became too great and the immortal pair reluctantly separated. This time both of them looked flushed.

"Thanks for the kiss my little bird" Jagger whispered nuzzling her pale neck and holding her close.

"Hmp don't think it will happen every time you ask" Raven stated but secretly enjoying the contact.

"Heh sure you say that but you know you love me" Jagger grinned showing his sharp teeth.

Raven shivered at the feeling of them on her neck and rolled her eyes "Yeah, yeah whatever".

"So what are you going to name the little nightmare?" the Maxwell inquired glaring in the kitten's direction.

"Hmm Nightmare…I like it I think I'll name her that!" Raven smiled reaching over and petting the little cat lovingly.

"Why Nightmare?"

"Hee hee hee, because that's exactly what she is!" Raven laughed.

"Hn…good to see your sense of humor Raven" Jagger smirked. He was glad his little black bird was finally warming up to him, though he wished he hadn't brought the little menace known as Nightmare into the picture.

End Chapter

**Well that's all folks I gotta go do homework, so please review and no flaming!**


	5. Chapter 5: United but devided

Chapter 5: United but devided

It was 8:00 and the Coffin Clubs never ending party was in full swing. Hard thumping techno music blared to the flashing of blue and purple strobe lights; the black clad dancers bumped and grinded in the Macomb atmosphere.

From his vantage point, Jagger watched all the vampire wannabes and the Goths gyrate in the throng "The scene is really pumping tonight huh babe?" the white n' red haired male grinned over at his mate on the couch.

Raven just frowned and crossed her arms; she didn't really want to look at Jagger right now "  
Whatever…"

Jagger eyed the pretty fledgling and sighed. Sitting himself down next to the pretty Goth girl, and embraced her against his chest "What's the matter darlin' I thought we were past all this?"

Raven gave her so called 'mate' a pointed look "Are you crazy or you just that arrogant?" her biting tone caused Jagger to wince "you think just because you give me a kitten that everything's okay now? Well it's not!"

"Oh come on Raven, don't tell me you're still hung up on that nobody Sterling?" Jagger hissed angrily, his razor teeth revealed.

"Well Alexander never kidnapped me out of spite for someone he hated! Besides I'm never gonna see my family again!" Raven retorted crossing her arms.

Jagger's white eyebrows rose at this statement; it appeared that Raven thought he was still trying to stick it to Alexander-and in a way he was, but Raven was his now, his eternal life partner, the one he would properly wed once back in Bucharest, and his responsibility "Oh my silly Raven" he smirked sensually pulling the female vampire to his chest again "It isn't just about me wanting to ruin Sterling-and-believe-me-I-do-you could say the first night I met you I saw a burning head strong soul full of guts and moxsy" Jagger paused to run the sharp tip of a pearly white fang over Raven's porcelain neck, causing her to involuntarily shudder in his grasp "and I find that oh so sexy".

"I NEED A DRINK!" Raven shrieked shooting out of Jagger's arms, the whitenette grinned uncontrollably at how hot and bothered she looked.

"Whatever you wish my dear bird, here's a twenty bring me one too?" The pretty goth nodded robotically before making a hasty retreat. Jagger smiled sadly at the staircase she disappeared from and sighed inwardly "Do you really hate me that much Raven?"

(Raven's POV)

"Come on Raven pull it together!" I scolded myself, honestly how could I possibly believe that I might have a thing on Jagger Maxwell let alone a happy future with him. All of this was happening way too fast for my taste, I know I kissed him willingly and all, but I wasn't thinking straight damn it, I was sick after all.

I finally paused momentarily at the bottom of the black steps to gaze up at the second floor landing "But now that I think about it….I guess it could be a lot worse" and I should know, I've seen plenty of vampire movies and read tons of novels where the vampire would practically torment his intended until he was either dead or had a change of heart. So far I'd say that despite the whole stealing me away from my dark prince and turning me against my will, Jagger was actually very sweet "Perhaps it wouldn't kill me to at least try and get along with him right?" we'll see.

It was a little bit difficult navigating my way through the crowded club but I finally made it to the shiny counter top of the bar, as usual Romeo was manning it, honestly did this guy have a life?

The bartender looked up from a glass he was wiping and saw Raven standing off to the side "Hey there girly, you feeling better?"

"I guess" I responded, a bit more coldly than I intended. But Romeo didn't seem notice, or he didn't care.

"Is Jagger treating you well?"

"I…suppose" I replied softly shuffling my steal toed boots awkwardly.

Romeo gave me a sympathetic smile and patted my hand "You know…he really isn't a bad guy, sure his way of doing things isn't exactly what most would call 'ethical' but it would not really hurt to give him a chance would it?"

"I-I guess not…A-anyway I need some drinks, um how about two ghost margarita's?"

"Heh, sure thing" Romeo chimed before setting to work. I sat on one of the bar stools just waiting for him to finish when I happened to see the coffin shaped door of the club burst open. Oh my god, it couldn't be, not here! Was I going crazy? It was Alexander! Tonight my dark prince had opted to wear a black tank top with a purple and black striped jacket with simple blue jeans, completely forgetting about my drinks, I darted in and out of the dancers on the floor until I nearly right behind him, he hadn't seemed to notice me yet. But as I drew steadily closer I saw how drawn and anxious Alexander's face was, his usually shiny black locks was in disarray, and he looked extremely on edge. Something was clearly wrong here.

"Alexander!" I shouted over the loud music trying to get his attention.

Alexander gasped and swiveled around to see me duck around a rather fat greasy guy in a black-t and plus sized black skinny jeans "Raven…Raven what on earth are you doing here?"

"I came looking for you Alexander, why did you just leave like that!" honestly did he not think I wouldn't care if he disappeared, did he not think I wouldn't worry?

Alexander's dark eyes did a quick scan of the room before finally focusing on me "Someone…is after me Raven, Jameson and I had to leave as soon as we could."

What? Someone was out to get Alexander? Could it possibly have been-"Is it Jagger Maxwell?" I ask breathlessly.

Confusion and a new horror mingle in to my vampire sweetie's eyes, he took a deep shuddering breath "Jagger's here too?"

I nod grimly.

(End Raven's POV)

"That's right so back off Sterling!" Jagger's sneering angry voice caused the star crossed lovers to jump and stare at the seething red eyes of Jagger Maxwell "I turned Raven into a vampire, so she's mine she is yours no longer!"

For an agonizing minute Alexander grew very still and his pale handsome face was blank, Raven squeaked in surprise when she was suddenly grabbed and her neck was tilted slightly to see the red puncture scar marring her creamy neck.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE JAGGER?" Alexander shouted his eyes now enflamed.

"I believe I just explained that" Jagger scoffed rolling his eyes, clearly not expecting the stinging slap to land across his cheek.

"You fool!" the black haired vampire snarled "You put her in danger!"

"Shut up what danger?" Jagger growled back.

"You dumb ass, why do you think I'm on the run, Chrishunds has found me!"

Raven frowned when she noticed Jagger's pale face reach a new level of white "C-C-Chrishunds…Fried Chrishunds is here?"

"He's here Jagger, most likely he knows you're here as well" Raven grew more concerned at how seriously grave Alexander's expression was.

Just who was this Fried Chrishunds?

End Chapter

**That's all she wrote for this chapter folks. Tune in next time and review.**


End file.
